disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor X
X-Men: Days of Future Past X-Men: Apocalypse Logan Deadpool 2 Dark Phoenix}} |shows = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers |games = Marvel: Avengers Alliance |voice = Osamu Saka |inspiration = Professor Charles Xavier from Marvel Comics |fullname = Charles Francis Xavier |alias = Professor X Professor Xavier |personality = Wise, pragmatic, visionary |occupation = Founder of the X-Men |actor = Laurence Belcher (child) James McAvoy Patrick Stewart (old) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters X-Men |goal = To have both mutants and normal humans co-exists in peace and harmony |home = X-Mansion |family =Stepfather Sharon Xavier (Mother) P. Xavier (Twin-brother) Mystique (Foster sister) |friends = Cyclops, Beast, Storm, Mystique, Magneto (occasionally) |enemies = Magneto (occasionally) |powers = Telepathy, Mind control, Genius-level intelligence}}Professor Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X, is a superhero created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby who appears in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. An Omega level mutant, he is the most powerful telepath alive. A battle with Magneto damaged his spine, leaving him confined to a wheelchair. He is the founder and headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a place where mutants can learn to control there powers and use them to protect the innocent. He is the one the X-Men answer to, acting as both a leader and a surrogate father to the team. His dream is for mutants and normal humans to live together in peace and harmony. Movie Appearances Dark Phoenix Professor Xavier appears in Dark Phoenix, played by James McAvoy When the film begins, set in the early 1990s, the X-Men are enjoying a period of acceptance as public heroes, to the point that the President calls them for assistance in dealing with a shuttle accident, although Raven expresses concern that Xavier is more focused on their current celebrity status than his original goal of human/mutant co-existence. The situation becomes dangerous when Jean absorbs a mysterious space anomaly that almost destroyed the shuttle, elevating her already-formidable powers and compromising her mental state, which leads to Jean discovering that her father is alive; Xavier had previously told Jean that both her parents had died in a car accident Jean inadvertently caused when her powers activated, albeit only after her father rejected the offer to remain part of her life. The traumatised Jean destroys her father's house and accidentally kills Raven, which leads to Hank rejecting Xavier to join Magneto in seeking revenge on Jean for Raven's death. When an alien race confront Jean with the goal of draining off her new power to allow them to terraform Earth into their new homeworld, the X-Men come back together to protect Jean, helping her achieve a new sense of mental stability before she departs Earth. The film ends with Hank taking over as headmaster of the school while Xavier decides to 'retire' for a time, a final scene showing him playing chess with Magneto in Paris as they contemplate their new future. Gallery That Man, Wolverine! - 1x17 - That Man, Wolverine! - Professor X.png Dark Phoenix Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix - Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix - Japanese Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix - Professor X.jpg Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Professors Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Live-action characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Acquired characters